


Internal Affairs

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy of Errors, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After accidentally running into the one and only Tony Stark, Hermione Granger is persuaded to take an internship with the illustrious Avenger. When she walks in on Iron Man and Loki engaged in a bit of an afternoon delight, she has two choices: flee back to her boring office or stay and join in the affair of a lifetime.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Senario: Hermione has never been one to turn down a challenge and the internship with Tony Stark at Stark Enterprises was exactly what she was looking for. She wasn't planning on catching her boss in a compromising position with an imfamous mischief maker. Is she going to run away or join in?  
> Kinks: Threesome, M/M, comedy of errors  
> Squicks: Koalas  
> Additional Notes: Not too much smut, more implied than described. Have fun with it!

Tapping her pen as she stared out the window of her surprisingly large office, which also happened to take up the entire wall, Hermione contemplated how much she enjoyed interning for Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man. She smiled, quite thankful she’d left London and the Wizarding world there behind after her divorce from Ron. If she hadn’t, she would never have come to New York and found herself literally bumping into the Avenger in the middle of Times Square one sunny afternoon. Even though she suspected he’d hired her purely for the fact that she was attractive, she knew he now liked her for her willingness to work hard and get things accomplished.

Originally, Hermione planned on coming to America and applying to work for the MACUSA, but once she’d stumbled into Stark, all plans had flown out the window. After bumping into the man, and effectively spilling coffee down the front of his expensive suit and vintage AC/DC shirt, Hermione apologized profusely and asked if there was any way to repay him. Without realizing who she’d accidentally accosted, she was told if she applied to be his intern, all would be forgiven. Of course, he said all this while leering down the front of her blouse through his tinted Ray-Bans.

She politely asked where he worked, willing enough to play along for the time being. It wasn’t until he fished a business card out of his pocket and handed it to her that she realized exactly who he was. The card, charcoal with red and gold writing, indicated that he worked for a little ol’ company called, ‘Stark Enterprises’, and he didn’t just work there—he _owned_ it! She’d spilled coffee all over Tony bloody Stark! Mouth agape, she stared at the card and then back at the man in front of her. By that point, he was smirking so hard she was reminded of Draco Malfoy.

Making a flash decision, Hermione immediately accepted his offer, and that’s when the flying part came into play. One second he was just regular Tony Stark, and the next, armor was materializing from a cuff on his wrist until standing before her was the one and only, Iron Man. Blinking, she’d been speechless, barely comprehending his warning of ‘Hold on’ before he’d taken her in his arms and shot off into the sky towards Stark Tower. Her screams were muffled by the wind, but she certainly heard his chuckles of amusement as he explained he was taking her to the company straight away.

And that’s how Hermione Granger became Tony Stark’s newest intern. Hermione had to admit, working for Stark certainly had its perks. She had this lovely office, first of all, and once the man had learned of her magical abilities, she’d been given more responsibilities regarding dealings those with superhuman powers. She’d met Scarlet Witch, Bruce Banner, and even Thor in the six months she’d been interning here. It was a thrilling experience and every day was an adventure filled with new challenges. Sighing happily, Hermione gathered her clipboard, hooking the pen to the top part as she stood from behind her desk.

There were a number of forms that needed signed by Mr. Stark or his dealings with the newly rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D. would take a nosedive. Exiting her office, Hermione nodded to the other interns, not lucky enough to have earned private offices yet, and made her way across the building towards Stark’s office at the far end of the floor. His secretary was absent from her desk, so with a frown, Hermione walked right up to the large teak door. Without knocking, she pushed open the door with her eyes still looking at the forms on her clipboard.

“Mr. Stark,” she began as she entered his office unannounced, “I have a few forms here that need your atten—” As she glanced up, the rest of what she’d planned to say caught in her throat at the sight before her. Frozen in the doorway, Hermione stared in horror at her boss, who happened to be kneeling on the floor. Oh, but he wasn’t just kneeling, was he? No. No, he wasn’t.

Tony Stark was kneeling on the floor in front of a man who was bound by his wrists from the ceiling. The bound man was stark naked, his obvious, and rather large, arousal glistening with saliva. Hermione’s face felt on fire as she followed the line of his body until she saw the man’s face. A strangled sound left her mouth as she realized who this man, or rather, god, was. Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, was staring at her with bored indifference as she observed his state of arousal. Obviously, the other worldly being was in some sort of illustrious affair with the Avenger, and she’d just walked in on their playtime.

“Ms. Granger,” her boss managed to say at last, “I thought the door was locked. Where’s Celine?”

Tearing her eyes away from Loki, who she still didn’t understand why he was dangling from the ceiling, Hermione managed to choke out a reply. “Celine wasn’t outside so I just—I thought it would be—I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Stark. I’ll leave at once.”

But as she ducked her head to leave, her curls falling forward to hide her blushing face, Loki cleared his throat. “I believe, Anthony; that you and I have found ourselves in quite the predicament here, or rather, with an unusual _opportunity_. Wouldn’t you agree, Ms. Granger?”

Hermione squeaked at being addressed directly by the god, her retreat from the office halted as fear rooted her in place. She knew all about Loki and his misdeeds, especially the havoc he wrought right here in New York City. That was why his presence was such a surprise; after all, he was supposed to be locked away on Asgard, atoning for his actions. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Hermione found herself unable to reply and looked to her boss instead. He was only just now getting to his feet.

Swallowing roughly, she couldn’t help but notice the way his lips were swollen and his button-up shirt had been roughly untucked from his trousers. Knowing she should just turn around and leave, she tried again to say something, _anything_ , but found she could not. Stark used one hand to adjust his own arousal, which was still confined to his trousers, and the other to wipe his mouth. Despite the initial surprise, Hermione now found herself trying to ignore a twinge of curiosity that piqued not only her mind, but her desire as well.

“You know I don’t like to share, Reindeer Games,” Tony answered with a grin, glancing up at the bound god. “Or when people touch _my_ things.” At this, he trailed his fingertips down Loki’s naked chest, stopping just before reaching his heavy cock.

Loki chuckled, darkly, his eyes glittering with mischief. With a wiggle of his fingers and a glimmer of green light, his bindings disappeared, allowing him to finally lower his arms. “I think you forget, Man of Iron, exactly who belongs to whom.” With a growl, the god tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair and dragged him forward, crashing their lips together in a kiss that was a blatant display of ownership.

Hermione watched in awe as her boss willingly submitted, practically turning to potion in Loki’s arms. As if sensing her attention, Loki released Tony, nipping him playfully as he did so. His emerald eyes flashed open, connecting with hers from across the office and making her heartrate speed up ridiculously. “Now,” Loki ordered his partner, “Either invite your intern to stay or send her on her merry way.” He shoved the man forward, lightly, before leaning against the wall, his body on full display.

Slightly off kilter from the heated kiss he’d just partaken in, Tony moved to stand in front of his desk, closer to the doorway where Hermione still stood trembling. “So what’s it going to be, sweetheart—are you going to run back to your boring office or join us in here?”

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek at the heated way Stark was looking at her, practically undressing her with his eyes. She knew since day one he’d had a thing for her, and she never denied the attraction she felt for him either. But he was her boss and she was his intern, not to mention the green-eyed trickster who practically destroyed New York not too long ago was apparently part of the deal. What was she to do? Go back to her office and pretend she never saw Iron Man giving Loki what was probably the sexiest blowjob she’d ever seen?

“Shut the door Ms. Granger,” Loki demanded, breaking through her frantic thoughts, his voice laced with velvet as he made the decision for her. Stepping away from the doorway, she used her elbow to push the door shut, hands still clutching the clipboard firmly against her chest. The smirk grew on the trickster’s face at her obvious hesitance, but instead of making her wary, she felt a shiver of anticipation trail down her spine.

In an effort to make her feel more comfortable, Tony strode forward and plucked the clipboard from her hands before tossing it onto the chair. “Let’s worry about these silly little forms later, shall we?” Stepping behind her, he took hold of her shoulders and guided her to face the room’s other occupant. “Ms. Granger, this is Loki—Loki, this is Ms. Granger. Now that the introductions have been made, let’s have some fun.”

He was grinning from ear-to-ear, and even though Hermione was still slightly unsure about the situation, she met Loki’s steady stare with her own. Tucking an errant curl behind her ear, she tipped her head as she addressed the god and her boss. “Please, call me Hermione.”

“Very well,” Loki acquiesced, extending his hand, his lips curling into a smirk when Hermione placed her own into it. He tugged her forward, into his waiting arms. “Anthony, take care of the door.”

“The door?” Tony mumbled, clearly distracted by the way the god was now using his nimble fingers to undo the buttons on Hermione’s blouse one by one, exposing her lace-covered breasts.

Rolling his emerald eyes, Loki stopped his handiwork and waved one hand at the door, sending a flash of green toward the lock. “You clearly failed at securing the door earlier; I have taken care of it as I should have done in the first place. You’re always so impatient to get started, forgetting the simplest of tasks.”

“I didn’t see you complaining when your cock was in my mouth, Bambi,” he countered, moving to stand behind Hermione and sliding her blouse easily from her shoulders. He then helped the god make quick work of her simple dress pants and ballet flats, leaving her standing there in her matching bra and panties. “There, that’s much better.”

Resisting the urge to cover herself, Hermione smiled coyly up at Loki whilst biting her lip. Raising her eyebrows, she found her voice as she addressed her two companions. “While your bickering is quite adorable, I believe there are far better things I’d enjoy the two of you using your mouths for.” When Loki opened his mouth to retort, eyes narrowed in annoyance, Hermione placed a finger upon his lips and said, “You told me to shut the door, now shut your mouth and fuck me.”

“I can see why you are so enamored by this woman, Anthony,” Loki commented, a devious look sliding onto his features. Taking hold of her waist, he tugged her forward so she was flush against his naked body. The gasp she elicited at the feel of him was so tantalizing, Loki felt his cock stir. Dropping his head so his mouth was right next to her ear, he whispered, “As you wish, my pet. We shall fuck you so thoroughly you will be wasted for anyone else.”

The wet heat of his words against the sensitive flesh of her ear evoked a desire she’d clearly been burying for far too long. While she’d been tentative about the situation at first, Hermione couldn’t deny the onslaught of pure _want_ that made the walls of her pussy clench with anticipation. As if knowing this, Loki chuckled, the sound bringing goosebumps to her flesh. She had no time to respond to his words, his mouth claiming hers as it had Tony’s earlier. He tasted of mint and scotch, the latter she suspected belonged to her boss. Moaning into the kiss, she felt Tony sidle up behind her, grinding his cock into the curve of her arse after he helped remove her knickers.

At some point, Tony discarded his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his birthday suit. Idly, he wondered if he could alter his Iron Man suit to reflect his nudity, and then thought better of it. His hands found Hermione’s curvaceous hips, and as he ground into that firm ass, he met Loki’s green-eyed stare with a smirk. When Loki had his fill of Hermione’s mouth, he turned her around to face Tony, allowing him a turn. Perching himself on the edge of his desk, he settled Hermione between his legs as her tongue slid between his lips.

Dropping to his knees, Loki settled himself beside Hermione, using one long-fingered hand to trace delicately through her damp folds while the other began caressing Tony’s thick cock. He bared his teeth with a grin as both gave moans of approval from his licentious ministrations. Peering up through threads of dark hair, Loki watched as Hermione threw her head backward, grinding down onto his hand as he slipped two fingers inside her now dripping cunt. Tony was panting, his eyes dark with desire while he massaged Hermione’s breasts, flicking his thumbs over her stiff peaks.

Lost in her desire, Hermione prayed that Loki’s locking spell included a silencing component. With the way she was currently feeling, she knew anyone in the outside corridor would hear her when she came undone. There would be no holding back—the feel of multiple hands and mouths on her body was overwhelming. She felt inundated with pleasure, and she wanted…no, _needed_ more. Panting wantonly as she fucked Loki’s skillful fingers, she dug her fingers into Tony’s shoulders. He was staring up at her with his shit-eating grin, making her want to smack him until her palm hurt.

“Lay down,” she managed to gasp out as Loki brought her closer to orgasm. As Tony began to maneuver into position, she replaced Loki’s hand on his cock. Pausing for the moment, Loki stood, anticipating her intentions. In his haste to follow her directions, Tony’s hand slipped off the edge of the desk, causing him to lose his balance. The Avenger toppled over the side and landed on the floor with an ‘oomph’. Staring at him wide-eyed, Hermione’s face broke into a grin before peals of laughter sounded throughout the room. “I wanted you to lay down on the desk, but I can work with the floor,” she giggled, dropping down onto her knees.

With a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure Loki was still with her, Hermione focused her attentions on Tony’s cock. She took it delicately into hand, her thumb brushing over the tip to collect the wetness there before stroking him a few more times. Licking her lips, she took him into her mouth, savoring his taste and the way he groaned her name and threaded his fingers through her curls. She heard Loki ask him what he wanted, and when she looked up again, they were sharing an intimate kiss. The sight made her moan around his cock, the vibrations making him buck into her mouth.

“Easy, Anthony,” Loki admonished in a hushed tone as he broke their kiss. The god watched as Hermione rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the aching in her core. Quickly, so as not to disturb what was transpiring between his two partners, he moved Tony so he was now leaning against the back of the desk in a seated position. Then, he settled in behind Hermione, lifting her bottom up to align with his hips. Waiting no longer, he thrust into her wet heat, a groan of his own leaving his mouth at the way her walls clenched around his thickness.

Wasting no time, Hermione began moving her hips back and forth, setting the perfect rhythm for Loki to fuck her she took care of Tony with her mouth. The Avenger was close, she could tell in the way he was straining to keep from frantically fucking her face and the way his stomach had gone taut. She wanted to see him come undone, and when Loki thrust into her at a particularly lovely angle, her strangled cry was enough to send him over the edge. She took it all, swallowing rapidly while listening to his keening of approval.

When he could, Tony climbed out from underneath Hermione and lifted her before bending her over the desk. Loki faltered for a mere second during the readjustment before his momentum returned. Stealing a kiss from the god, Tony returned to the floor, using his tongue to pleasure both Hermione’s clit and Loki’s perineum. With the added stimulation, Hermione came unexpectedly, bearing down on Loki with such intensity, she kick-started his orgasm as well.

Hermione’s heart was pounding in her ears, and her pussy tingled with little aftershocks from her release. She whined as Loki slid from her body, missing his presence already. “That was far more than I expected when I came here for your signature, Mr. Stark,” Hermione panted through a grin.

As they all slid to the floor in an exhausted heap, curling around one another, Tony lifted his head to smile at Hermione. “It’s Tony, and you’re getting promoted from intern by the way. That was phenomenal.”

“You might as well give her your insipid secretary’s job. Ms. Granger is far superior at catering to your needs than she ever was. I’m pleased I directed her to take lunch early,” Loki admitted, carding his hands through Hermione’s hair and placing a gentle kiss to Tony’s chest.

“An early lunch, indeed,” Hermione sighed with contentment. “If this is lunch, I can’t imagine what dessert is like.” Eyes twinkling, she watched as Loki and Tony shared a heated look before practically tackling her. Hermione most certainly enjoyed interning here, and it appeared she had much more to look forward to as well.  

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta/alpha reading this. Thank you to Squarepeg72 for prompting this and giving me the ship I never knew I needed. I plan on extending this into a mini-fic so keep a look out for more!


End file.
